


A Kwami's Birthday

by almondchocolate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Tags Are Hard, Tikki Loves Cookies (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondchocolate/pseuds/almondchocolate
Summary: “Tikki,” Marinette suddenly asked, looking up from her homework, “when is your birthday?”Tikki shrugged. “I don’t think I have one. Us kwamis don’t really celebrate birthdays.”OrIn which Marinette decides it's high time someone celebrated the kwamis birthdays.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

“Tikki,” Marinette suddenly asked, looking up from her homework, “when is your birthday?”

Tikki shrugged. “I don’t think I have one. Us kwamis don’t really celebrate birthdays.”

Marinette frowned, “Really? Don’t you want a day just to celebrate you? An opportunity for your friends to show you how much they care for you?”

“Oh Marinette,” said Tikki, nuzzling her cheek. “This is a sweet thing for you to worry about, but I already know how much my friends care about me, and I don’t need to be celebrated. Any day I have with the creatures I love is enough for me.”

Marinette nodded, “Alright. I still think we should pick a day to be your birthday.”

Tikki shook her head. “No. I don’t need it. Besides, you're so busy anyway. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay,” said Marinette, already making plans to worry about it.

A week later Tikki was surprised to find a dainty little present beside her morning macaroons. “ Marinette,” she said, her voice suspicious. “What is this?”

Marinette smiled innocently, “It’s a present. For you.”

“Why?”

Marinette shrugged. “Do I need a reason to show one of my best friends how much I care about her?”

Tikki narrowed her eyes. “Yes. Look at you, you’re so tired. Marinette, you do realize you need to sleep, right? You have too much going on and I don’t want you to lose any of your energy making things for me. Okay?”

Marinette nodded, rubbing eyes that looked more tired than usual. “Oh alright, Tikki. I made this because you said you didn’t celebrate birthdays and I think you should. Birthdays are great so I reserve the right to make this day,” she looked down at her calendar, “an excuse to celebrate you every year. Do you understand?”

Tikki wanted to say no, but looking at Marinette’s stern and affectionate expression Tikki caved. It made her heart warm to think about how much her holder cared for her. “Okay then. Today is my birthday.”

Marinette smiled widely. “Yay! Happy Birthday!” she then pulled out a birthday popper seemingly out of nowhere and pulled it, creating a mini explosion of confetti over Tikki’s head. “I would throw you a full blown party tonight, but we have patrol so… we are going to have an early morning celebration. My favorite!” Tikki could’ve laughed. Marinette pretending she liked mornings for Tikki’s sake was probably the most precious thing she’d ever seen.

“Open your present!” Said Marinette excitedly as she put a tiny candle in Tikki’s strawberry macaroon, her favorite.

Smiling, Tikki peeled away the wrapping paper to reveal a tiny, hand-stitched pink gown, with little lace and a faint ladybug pattern in white. Tikki couldn’t help the excited gasp as she saw it, and immediately rushed into it. It fit her perfectly and flounced and twirled wonderfully. “Oh Marinette! It’s amazing!” she cried, nuzzling her cheek with gratitude. She had never tried on human clothes before, but the dress was simply perfect for her. She couldn’t stop twirling around and watching the soft fabric sway and move. 

Marinette grinned. “I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure it would work with phasing and all, but when I transform into Ladybug my clothes are still there, just concealed with magic. I assumed that that same magic would apply to you, so you can still transform me and phase without any fear of losing the dress. I also was worried about cameras catching just a floating dress, but in the past when you’ve carried something cameras seemed to distort it, so that should be fine as well. ”

Tikki nodded, impressed with Marinette’s foresight, and tried phasing through the table as an experiment. It felt a little different than normal, but the dress stayed in place and phased with her. It would take a little extra effort, but it would be worth it. “Thank you Marinette!” she exclaimed again, squealing with delight. “I should’ve celebrated birthdays from the beginning!”

Marinette glowed with pride at this and sang Tikki happy birthday as she revealed yet another treat. She had made a small bundt cake that read “Happy B-day Tikki” in strawberry icing. It was delicious.

Despite waking up early to set this all up, Marinette was still late to school for she insisted on giving Tikki the special treatment and rearranged her purse to make a small bed in it. It made the purse bulge in strange places, but Marinette was willing to take the risk of suspicion that day in honor of her kwami.

After the night’s patrol, Tikki had a fond smile on her face as she watched a tired Marinette drift off to sleep. She had told herself long ago that she could never have a favorite holder since they were all so unique and special in their own ways. But today, Marinette took the cake. 

Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Marinette and Tikki's friendship so much. Also, I am really craving bundt cake right now. Let me know what you think  
> Anyways,  
> Thanks for reading:)


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg receives a gift from Marinette.

“Tikki,” said Marinette, a guilty smile on her face. “You know who Chat Noir is, right?”

Tikki frowned. “Yes. Marinette, what are you thinking?” she asked sternly. It wasn’t fair for Marinette to hide all aspects of her identity, and then go investigate into his.

Marinette held up her hands in peace. “Nothing, nothing, I swear! I just wanted to know if you could deliver something to his kwami.”

Tikki would’ve raised her eyebrows in suspicion, if she had them. “What do you want me to deliver?”

Marinette smiled, pulling out a small box wrapped in black. “This. After celebrating your birthday two weeks ago I wanted to make something special for Plagg too. I don’t know exactly how to get it to him, so I thought you could be my messenger.”

Tikki smiled. It was a sweet sentiment on Marinette’s part, but it felt a little risky. “Is there any identity revealing hints on it that could give you away?” 

Marinette shook her head no. “Nope. I’ve checked it a million times and no one would know it’s made by me unless they’ve studied my work really closely, which I sincerely doubt Chat Noir has. Right?”

Tikki wanted to say that he was, in fact, familiar with her work. But that would give away too many clues that Tikki was not willing to share at the moment. She would rather take her chances with Adrien, who was sure to be oblivious. “Okay,” she said, “I’ll deliver it to Plagg.”

Marinette smiled. “Thank you, Tikki! You’re the best!”

Tikki shook her head and tucked the small present beside her into Marinette’s purse. She hoped she would not regret this.

***

Adrien looked up from his computer when he heard Plagg gasp in the corner. “What is it?” he asked. There was no response. 

Typical. 

“Plagg,” he asked, standing up and walking over to him, “why did you gasp so suspiciously. This better not be a cheese thing.”

“It’s not a cheese thing. It’s even better than a cheese thing.”

Adrien felt his eyes widen with surprise. He had never heard Plagg say that anything was better than a cheese thing.

“Alright, what is it. I’m curious now and you know that curiosity killed the cat.”

He heard some commotion in the corner before a grinning Plagg popped up in front of him. “But satisfaction brought it back.” it was a common exchange between the two of them, though normally the roles were reversed. Adrien studied Plagg and saw with great surprise that he was wearing a mini sweatshirt. It was all black except for a tiny embroidered green paw print on the front and the word Plagg on the back.

“Where did you get that?” asked Adrien, suddenly concerned that someone had discovered his secret or that Plagg had a hidden affinity for sewing.

“Relax, kid. My new ‘fit is from your lady. As a birthday present or something. I’m glad at least someone appreciates me.” he said this with his usual snarky tone, that Adrien ignored.

“Ladybug gave this to you? She knows how to sew? How did she get it to you? Does she know my identity? Did she come into this room? Is she here?” he looked around the room excitedly, wondering if he could catch a glimpse of red somewhere out of sight.

“No, kid. She doesn’t know your identity and she wasn’t here. Tikki delivered it to me.”

“Oh,” said Adrien. Admittedly disappointed.

Plagg, like usual, ignored his moping and began phasing around the room, making comments about how the material was so soft and how strong his magic was. After a moment, Adrien got over his fantasy and watched with wonder as Plagg zipped through tables and walls, the sweatshirt going with him.

“How does it work?” he asked.

Plagg shrugged. “I don’t know. I'm assuming it's because I’m so awesome that this equally awesome sweatshirt can’t bear to be parted from me.”

Adrien ignored that. “Can I see it, up close?” he asked, wanting to get a closer look at something his Lady had made.

“No.” said Plagg, petulant.

“Oh come on. Take it off for a second so I can see it. I’ll give it right back.”

Plagg groaned and shrugged it off, handing it to Adrien before flying away, mumbling to himself about how it was his birthday and Adrien was so pushy.

Adrien examined the clothing, impressed with all the fine detail and care that had gone into it. His lady had never failed to amaze him. 

Wait. 

“Plagg?” he frantically asked to his room. “PLAGG!” he called again, with no response. “WHY IS MARINETTE'S SEWING SIGNATURE ON THE SWEATSHIRT LADYBUG MADE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can imagine his hoodie so clearly, if only I could draw. *sigh* let me know what you think!  
> Anyways,  
> thanks for reading :)


End file.
